Justice
by Steel
Summary: I decided to mess with the movie again....*Complete*
1. Now What

I don't know. Lets just see where it goes.

The usual applies; I own no one or nothing pertaining to this story.

**Justice:** The principle or ideal of just dealing or right action.

**Chapter 1 Now What**

------------------------------------

"There was a third in the loft." She turned her head looking behind her, "No Clarice, behind me."

Clarice moved slightly to her right, her weapon trained steadily on the platform above

them. Seeing movement in the loft, she slid to her right and crouching down as she fired, Clarice killed the sniper.

Recovering her balance, she once again leveled her gun at Dr. Lecter, who had just finished freeing himself from the forklift.

"O.k. Doctor, it's your call. Are you coming with me peacefully, or do I have to shoot you before I call for back-up?"

"Really Clarice, there's no need to be so dramatic. I will agree to go with you on one condition."

At this point, the boars had almost made it through the rickety barrier. Clarice looked to them and then back to Dr. Lecter, "I think we might want to discuss this in the car," she said as she nodded her head toward the agitated animals. "Unless you want to stay for dinner?"

"I must admit, I did have other plans for this evening. Maybe it would be best if we departed."

Motioning toward the door with her gun, "After you," she stated.

They exited the barn, Dr. Lecter a few feet ahead of her. She shoved the door closed just as the boars broke free of their pen. As they walked to her car, she could hear the screams of the one man that remained alive. She wished her shot had killed him, knowing that he was now being eaten alive.

When they got to the car, Clarice reached into her pocket, pulling out her car keys.

Tossing them to Dr. Lecter she said, "You drive."

He caught the keys in one hand and said, "My pleasure."

Once settled into the vehicle, Clarice asked, "What condition?"

As if ignoring her, he reached up and unbuckled the mask from his face, tossing into the backseat.

He started the car and as they started moving he answered, "If I am to go with you Clarice,

without any attempt to regain my freedom, I would like to do so in more suitable attire and not smelling of swine."

She thought for a moment before saying in disbelief, "Tell me if I have this right, you will give yourself up to me, without a fight and go back to prison if I let you take a shower and change your clothes?"

"That is correct."

"And I have your word?"

"Of course."

Clarice couldn't believe this was actually happening. The F.B.I.'s most wanted fugitive was turning himself into her if she let him clean-up first? She sat quietly for several minutes before thinking, well, what could it hurt. She wasn't sure if she could bring herself to shoot him, so if he did try an escape, he would probably make it anyway, but he didn't need to know that.

What she didn't know, or wouldn't admit, was he had already surmised as much.

"All right then, it's a deal, but if you don't do exactly what I tell you, make no mistake Doctor, I _will_ shoot you."

"Understood."

"Good. So where are we going?"

"I have a place not to far from here that should suffice."

Clarice made no further attempt to continue the conversation. Sitting with her back against the passenger door, gun in hand, starring at Dr. Lecter as he drove. He in turn, looked only to the road, also satisfied to continue in silence.

------------------------------------

Mason Verger was not a happy man. Looking down on the bloody scene didn't bother him, but the fact that Lecter wasn't one of the victims did.

"It was Starling, it had to be." Cordell remarked.

"Of course it was Starling, who else would risk their neck to save that son of bitch!"

"Do you want me to call the police Sir?"

"And tell them what? That I kidnapped Hannibal Lecter so I could torture and kill him, but before I had the chance he escaped? Just get this mess cleaned up and when you're finished

get Krendler on the phone."

"Yes Sir, I'll take care of it."

------------------------------------

When they finally arrived at their destination, Dr. Lecter pulled the car up in front of a nice size summer home overlooking Chesapeake Bay.

Clarice finally broke the silence asking, "Whose house is this?"

"No one you would care to associate with, I assure you."

Clarice followed Dr. Lecter into the house. I was nicely furnished, however it didn't appear to be the Doctor's style. They walked through the house, passing a beautifully set dining room table and continued into the kitchen.

Dr. Lecter pulled out a bottle of wine from the refrigerator, turning to Clarice he said, "I thought we might have a glass of wine after I get cleaned up a bit."

She was about to protest when he continued, "Just think of it as my last request."

"All right. Just go do what you gotta do so we can get this over with."

"There's plenty of food in the refrigerator, eat whatever you like. I won't be long," he said as he left the kitchen.

Clarice stood in the middle of the kitchen, wondering if she had lost her mind. She had just let Hannibal Lecter leave her presence like he would just go take a shower, change his clothing and come right back down so she could take him back to prison, no big deal right?

The funny thing was, she knew that was exactly what he was about to do.


	2. Next Step

The usual applies; I own no one or nothing pertaining to this story.

**Chapter 2 Next Step**

------------------------------------

Clarice looked around the kitchen before pulling open the door to the fridge. Grabbing an apple, she slammed the door and went into the dining room. Lying her gun down on the seat next to her, she tried to figure out how she had gotten herself into this position.

She knew that if she walked into headquarters with Dr. Lecter in tow, she was assured recognition and probably promotion, she could possibly write her own ticket. In some ways she felt that was what she deserved, yeah right, who was she kidding. On the other hand, she also knew they would more than likely execute Dr. Lecter for his latest killing spree.

Was she prepared to live with the knowledge that his death would be a direct result of her actions? She had already determined that she probably couldn't kill him outright, but what was the difference? Maybe they would just lock him up again, but somehow that seemed to be worse than death. At least it would be for him. Dr. Lecter cherished his freedom above all else and that was what she was taking from him, what he was giving her.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Why what, Clarice?"

His voice shook her out of her trance. She hadn't heard him come downstairs or even realized she had spoke aloud.

When she looked up, what she saw would have made her breath catch in her throat, had she any breath left. He was wearing a black suit, black silk shirt and of course, black tie. For a moment, she thought he might be the devil himself.

Dr. Lecter let her adjust to his choice of clothing before repeating his question,

"Why what, Clarice?"

Knowing it would be pointless to lie to him, not to mention rude, she asked,

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" he said as he opened the bottle of wine.

"Giving up. Letting me take you in, when you know what that means."

"As I recall, I didn't have too many other options open to me at the time."

"And now?" she asked.

"And now, a toast."

"A toast?"

"Yes, a toast. To you little Starling." he said as he raised his glass to her.

"To me?"

"You have finally captured the notorious Hannibal the Cannibal Lecter. How does it feel Clarice? Are you excited to know that your colleagues will welcome you home with open arms?

Or do you fear that they will shun you once the fanfare has subsided? Tell me truly,

Special Agent Starling."

Clarice just sat dejected in the chair, wanting to be able to refute his statement, knowing that she could not. Even if she brought him in, she knew in her heart, nothing would change. Oh it might for a little while, but eventually things would go right back to where they were before. She would never be accepted by the establishment. She was unable, no, unwilling to conform to their standards.

Clarice cared only for the sheep. _They_ cared only for their precious bureaucracy.

This was what she had sworn her allegiance to. My how the truth does hurt, she thought as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Dr. Lecter stood mesmerized as he watched Clarice battle her demons. Reaching out his hand, he wiped the tear from her face with his index finger, quite surprised that she did not flinch at his touch.

Slowly she looked up at him, starring into his eyes she said, "I don't know what to do."

"What does your heart tell you Clarice?" he said in a soft voice.

She didn't even have a chance to answer before the front door exploded open and none other than Paul Krendler stood facing them, his gun pointed directly at Dr. Lecter.

"I should have known where I'd find one I'd find the other," he sniped.

"Good evening Mr. Krendler. Agent Starling was just about to deliver me to your comrades, how nice of you to arrive in time to assist her."

"Yeah I can see she's really got the situation under control. Do you always have a drink with your suspects before bringing them in Starling, or is it just the males?" he said with a smirk.

At that moment, Clarice couldn't ever remember hating anyone as much as she hated Krendler.

"As a matter of fact, it's the truth Paul, Dr. Lecter surrendered to me and I _was_ going to bring him in."

"I bet. I hope you didn't leave any stains on my bed Starling."

"This is your house?" she asked surprised, looking to Dr. Lecter, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I should have known, why his house?"

"Like they say Clarice, location is everything."

Shaking her head she said, "You're really too much."

Believing her choice had just been made for her she said, "O.k. Paul lets get him out of here."

As she started to get up Krendler said, "Where do you think you're going? Sit down!"

With a confused look on her face, Clarice glared at Krendler, "What do you mean where am I going? We're gonna take him in aren't we?"

"We, are not doing anything Starling. I'm being paid very well to make sure neither one of you ever take another breath."

"Verger." Clarice mumbled.

"So Mason didn't take it so well I see." Dr. Lecter remarked.

"No he didn't and he's paying me quite a bit of money to correct that mistake. So if you have anything you would like to say, I suggest you do so quickly."

Dr. Lecter looked at Clarice, her right hand was resting on the seat next to her.

Her eyes bore into his, as he understood what she was about to attempt.

The game was on.

Dr. Lecter turned to face Krendler. He needed to keep Krendler focused on him if this was going to work. Slowly, Dr. Lecter took a step away from the table.

"Hey, did I say you could move?" Krendler said, as he turned and squared off with the Doctor.

Dr. Lecter ignored him as he reached into his jacket pocket retrieving his harpy.

He showed it to Krendler saying, "I thought you might like a souvenir Mr. Krendler."

Clarice readied herself knowing she would only get one shot at this.

"Actually I would." Krendler replied.

Dr. Lecter moved to toss his weapon toward Krendler. As the harpy left his hand, time slowed to a crawl for Clarice. It all came down to this moment. She had visions of her Father, Jack Crawford, Dr. Lecter in the dungeon, shooting Jame Gumb, her graduation and the one vision that she couldn't shake, Memphis. It seemed that from the instant his finger had touched hers, so long ago, something like this was destined to happen. The electricity between them could no longer be ignored.

Her decision was clear.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks people, your reviews are once again, overwhelming!


	3. Just Desserts

I want to apologize for the last cliffie. It was a full moon and….. moon, luna, well I guess that explains it! This Chapter is an attempt to keep DL from burning my house down, as I have let my fire insurance lapse.

The usual applies; I own no one or nothing pertaining to this story.

**Chapter 3 Just Desserts **

------------------------------------

As the harpy made its way toward Krendler, Clarice reached for her gun.

Seeing the movement from the table, Krendler turned his head just in time to see Clarice fire.

The bullet entered his skull right between his eyes. Krendler hit the floor shortly after the harpy.

Just like that, it was over.

Dr. Lecter walked over to Krendler's body, giving it a swift kick he looked at Clarice and said, "Nice shot." He then bent down, picking up his weapon, replacing it in his jacket pocket. "Although, this does alter my dinner plans."

Dropping the gun on the table Clarice said, "What have I done?" as she sat back down in the chair, placing her hands on her head.

"You did what you had to do Clarice."

"You sure about that?"

"You must know that he was going to kill us both Clarice."

"Ya, well maybe I should have just let him. Probably would have been for the best."

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

"I don't know what to believe, all I know is that I just killed an Inspector from the damn Justice Department, in his own house no less and there's not going to be any explaining my way out of this one."

"That's where you're wrong Agent Starling."

Clarice looked up from her hands to see Dr. Lecter wiping down her gun with a napkin from the table. When he was finished, he gripped the gun tightly in his right hand and then placed it back on the table before her.

Pushing up his sleeves, he walked over to Krendler's body, kneeling down he removed the harpy from his jacket and proceeded to slice Krendler open like a piece of ripe fruit.

Clarice watched in stunned amazement as Dr. Lecter pulled open the incision, cloth and flesh alike. After a few more minutes, he stood up, now holding Krendler's liver in his hand.

"Now Clarice, you have a choice."

All she could do was stare at him. She didn't comprehend his proposal.

"Stay there Clarice, I'll be right back."

When he returned, there was no sign of the organ or blood on Dr. Lecter's hands.

He carried a bag, which he placed on the table and opened, removing a syringe and a small vile.

Clarice's eyes widened as he filled the syringe with the clear liquid.

"What are you going to do with that?" she asked nervously.

"I'm going to give you the chance that Mr. Krendler did not."

"What do you mean?"

As he reached for her hand, she pulled it back.

"Exactly what chance do you plan on giving me Doctor?"

"Clarice, do you trust that I would not to lie to you?"

"Yes." She said without hesitation.

With a sad smile he said, "I'm going to give you a sedative, it will knock you out for about six hours. That will give me enough time to get out of harms way. After that, what you do will be of your choosing. You may call your friends to come and save you, or you can leave here without alerting anyone and come with me.

I will leave a ticket for you at the airport, which will not lead you to my final destination, however if you choose to flee, you will find instructions on what you will need to do.

I have left enough evidence, not to mention my calling card, so that no matter what your choice, I will get the credit for this little incident. It's up to you now Clarice."

He held his hand out for hers once more and she reluctantly gave him hers.

She winced as the needle entered her vein. When he was finished, he picked her up and carried her to the bed upstairs, where he laid her down.

Dr. Lecter sat on the edge of the bed as he gently stroked her cheek with his hand.

The last thing she remembered before the drug took effect was him leaning over her as he brushed a kiss over her lips saying, "Sleep well, my love."

------------------------------------

Later that night, Mason was sleeping soundly until the pressure at his throat became uncomfortable. Opening his one good eye, which quickly matched the size of the bad one upon the realization of who was causing his discomfort, he heard the voice he feared above all others say, "Good evening Mason."

Two hours later Cordell came into the room to check on his patient. Looking to the monitors he could tell that Mason's heart was no longer beating. As he turned the lights up, he saw the reason for Mason's unexpected demise. His heart was missing.

Cordell also noticed that duck tape covered Mason's mouth. As he removed the tape, pieces of half chewed meat fell from Mason's mouth. After further examination, it appeared to Cordell, to be pieces of a human liver.

A smile crept over Cordell's face as he walked to the bar and poured himself a drink.

"For that Dr. Lecter, you just bought yourself a couple more hours before I call the authorities."

He said as he drained his glass and poured another.

-------------------------------------------------------


	4. Back Down To Earth

To the King and Queen, I know it wasn't much, but hey I'm just a young apprentice.

DL, I have taken care of the fire insurance, although I hope it won't be needed.

And a special thank you to my little Sis, Chameleon. Whom without your impromptu round of quid pro quo, there would have been nothing to follow this chapter!

The usual applies; I own no one or nothing pertaining to this story.

**Chapter 4 Back Down To Earth**

------------------------------------

Clarice woke up screaming, "NOOOOO, DON'T GO!" Ardelia was immediately at her side, calming her friend. "Shhh, it's o.k., you're fine, just relax C, everything is fine, you're safe now."

Trying to clear her vision she said, "Where the hell am I?"

"You're in the hospital, now just lay back and relax."

"What am I doing in the hospital?"

"All in good time, first give yourself a chance to wake up. I'll go get us some coffee, then we can talk, o.k.?"

"O.k."

When Ardelia left the room, Clarice tried to remember how she got here. She laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. She remembered the muskrat farm and saving Dr. Lecter.

She remembered a big house and a nice dining table. Nice table. Nice shot. Oh God, I killed Paul Krendler!

She looked around, making sure she didn't say that out loud.

Upon the realization that she had in fact, shot and killed Krendler, she braced herself for the wave of guilt that was sure to follow. Surprisingly the guilt never came. It was more like the feeling you get from squashing a mesquito that has just bitten you.

With most of her memory intact, all except for how she got here, she wondered if she was under arrest and that's why Ardelia was here, babysitting.

Ardelia came back into the room carrying two paper cups of coffee.

Clarice sat up, her head still felt fuzzy as she accepted the cup from her friend.

She took a sip of the life sustaining fluid before asking, "How did I get here Delia?"

"Now that's a story in itself, lets just say Krendler's girlfriend showed up at his lake house expecting a little action, but what she got was the shock of her life. Do you remember anything?"

"Not much, how long have I been out?"

"About twenty-four hours."

"Twenty-four hours!"

"Yeah, the Doc said you were pretty wound up when you started to regain consciousness the first time and that you were suffering from exhaustion, so they gave you something to help you rest."

"So what's the status on Dr. Lecter, did they find him?"

"No, they figure after Verger, he left the country."

"Mason Verger, what about him?"

"He's dead. His Doctor found him with his heart ripped out and what may prove to be Krendler's liver stuck in his mouth."

Clarice had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, she knew it shouldn't be funny, but Dr. Lecter definitely had his own style of justice.

"Do they have any idea what happed at the lake house?" Clarice asked just to see how far she needed to go with her story.

"They believe Dr. Lecter drugged you and took you to Krendler's for some reason and when Krendler showed up, Lecter shot him and cut him up. I can tell you this, they're not too happy with you for going after Lecter at Verger's estate. They figure because you helped him out, Krendler is dead."

"Krendler was an asshole."

"True, but now he's a dead asshole and they _will_ find someone to blame."

"And that someone is gonna be me, isn't it Delia?"

"Looks like that's where they're heading."

"So much for that promotion." Clarice said under her breath. "When can I get outta here Delia?"

"The Doc said when you feel up to it you could go home."

"Great," she said as she chugged the rest of her coffee, "Lets get moving, hospitals give me the creeps."

------------------------------------

Ardelia took Clarice home. They had towed her car to where it now sat in the driveway.

Well, at least they didn't impound it, she thought.

Once inside she went to the fridge and grabbed a coke. The only message on her machine was from Pearsall, telling her she was suspended pending the outcome of the investigation and he would contact her when they wanted her to come in and make a statement.

"Whatever." she told the machine.

Making her way into the living room, she sat down on the couch and turned on the t.v.

While she flipped through the channels something caught her eye. She turned her head to the chair, stopping in mid-flip. There, in the chair, staring back at her was his mask. She just looked at it for a while before getting up.

Moving to the chair, she picked up the mask, slowly tracing its outline before running her finger down the nose, then to the bars that covered the mouth, his mouth.

She closed her eyes as a vision came over her. A kiss. Very soft and sweet, and the words, "Sleep well, my love.

Not a vision, a memory.

Her eyes shot open as she dropped the mask. She reached down to pick it up and found a note taped to the inside. She sat back down on the couch as she began to read:

_Dear Clarice,_

_Please forgive the intrusion, I would have liked to deliver this in person, but I'm afraid the hospital staff would not have been so eager to let me into your room, although the look on Miss Mapp's face might have been worth the effort. Forgive me, I digress._

_I have decided to leave, for the time being, to allow you time to digest your situation._

_As much as I know you will hate to admit it Clarice, I do not believe you are ready to depart from your beloved F.B.I. And in turn, I do not believe they are ready to throw you away, just yet. _

_Perhaps it is arrogance on my part, but the Bureau knows Clarice, as do I, that you are my weakness. I am sure it will not take them long before you are once again asked to pursue me._

_I look forward, with great anticipation to that time._

_Until then, my love_

_Hannibal_

_P.S. Do you remember the kiss Clarice? The memory still burns within me. _

Clarice had already brought her fingertips to her lips before even reading the last line.

"Yes, I remember."


	5. Off To The Races

The usual applies; I own no one or nothing pertaining to this story.

**Chapter 5 Off To The Races**

------------------------------------

Two months passed and as Dr. Lecter had predicted, the Bureau did indeed reinstate Clarice to her duties, after a three-week suspension of course.

They had pinned everything on Dr. Lecter. Finding his fingerprints on her gun was the clincher.

The Tattler had a field day with Krendler's death. His girlfriend, 'Heather' had sold her story to them to which Krendler's wife would only respond with, "No comment."

For the most part, they had left Clarice alone, for which she was very grateful.

She had taken some heat from her superiors for answering a question from a reporter who had asked her what she thought about Mason Verger's death. She had said, "Mason Verger had some serious issues, now, he does not."

She was instructed not to answer any more questions from reporters after that.

It was about 7:00pm and Clarice was finishing up some paperwork when Pearsall knocked lightly on her open door. "What are you still doing here Starling, are you going to spend the night?" he asked teasingly.

At first, she didn't know how to respond. Pearsall didn't usually joke around with her, hell, most of the time he barely spoke to her. O.k. I'll play, she thought, as she said, "As a matter of fact, I left a 5:30am wake up call at the desk."

"Well in that case, what will it be, pizza or chinese?"

"Sir?" She said, raising both eyebrows.

"I assume you haven't eaten yet?"

"No, I was just about to…."

"Good, then what will it be?"

"Pizza, I guess, but I was just about to leave for the night."

"Well then, how does Mario's sound?"

By this time, curiosity had gotten the better of her. What exactly did he want? It must be something pretty big for him to go to such lengths as to been seen with her in public.

Was she up for another game? Most definitely.

"Mario's sounds great Sir."

"All right, get your stuff and I'll meet you upstairs." he said as he turned and left her office.

Clarice gathered her things, still not believing that she was actually going to go anywhere with Pearsall, no less have dinner with the man. She started to laugh, wondering what Dr. Lecter would think of this. 'Fraternizing with the enemy Clarice, really.'

"Why not Doctor, you did." she said as she headed through the door.

The conversation had been light during their trip to the restaurant, mostly work related.

Clarice didn't know if they had anything else in common and she wasn't to sure if she wanted to find out.

At the restaurant, he pulled out the chair for her. She sat down, thinking this is just too weird.

After taking his seat he said, "You don't like those little fish thingies on your pizza, do you?"

That caused her to laugh out loud. Here he was, the picture of propriety, referring to anchovies as fish thingies.

Trying to get her laughter under control she said, "No Sir, I don't care for fish thingies either."

They both laughed this time. As the laughter started to fade he said, "Clint, call me Clint."

All laughter suddenly ceased on Clarice's part, as her first thought was, uh-oh.

"Excuse me Sir?" she asked, having pretended not to hear him.

"Call me Clint, Clarice, it is o.k. if I call you Clarice isn't it?"

Be careful girl, you're heading into dangerous territory. That thought had lingered only a moment before being replaced by another. One with quite a different voice,

'Dangerous territory indeed, Clarice.'

Pearsall's voice snapped her back to the present, "Are you alright Starling? I seemed to have lost you there for a minute."

"I'm fine Sir, I mean Clint and yes, you can call me Clarice."

The drive back to her car was silent. They had talked for about two hours over dinner and she discovered that her first thought had been correct, they didn't have anything in common, but she thought that the evening was pleasant overall.

As he stopped next to her car, he got out and opened the passenger door for her. She fumbled with her keys, before finally getting her car door open. Turning back to thank him for the pizza, she noticed he was standing a little closer to her than she liked.

Clarice hadn't thought of this as a date, but she wasn't exactly sure what Pearsall had on his mind. She watched him as he began to lean toward her, fearing he was about to try and kiss her, she stuck out her hand. His movement stopped and he returned to an upright position.

He took her hand, squeezing it gently. It reminded her of the way Jack Crawford had shook her hand after her graduation. "Thank you Clint, I had a nice evening."

"It was my pleasure Clarice," he paused a moment, looking into her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow." Releasing her hand, he turned back to his car.

Clarice got into her car and started the engine. She watched as Pearsall drove out of the parking lot.

Taking a deep breath she said, "What the hell was that about? He must be on drugs. Well I don't know what you're on Agent Pearsall, but it won't be me."

As Clarice drove out of the parking lot, the voice that had taken up residence in the back of her head quipped,

'That's my girl.'

--------------------------------------------------------------


	6. The Next Phase

This one's for you Samantha.

The usual applies; I own no one or nothing pertaining to this story.

**Chapter 6 The Next Phase**

------------------------------------

Returning home after his dinner with Clarice, Agent Pearsall stepped through his front door, he knew he was not alone. Walking through the house, he dropped his keys next to the bottle of scotch on the kitchen counter. Picking up the bottle he poured himself a drink before saying,

"Well?"

A voice from the living room said, "You were right. He's been in contact with her."

"I knew it. What did you find?"

"His mask, and a note."

"What did the note say?"

"Lets just say that Agent Starling is more familiar with Hannibal Lecter than we've been lead to believe."

"That son of a bitch has some nerve. Why can't he just find a nice rock to crawl under and die? Instead, he waltz's around, doing whatever he feels like and the one Agent that finally gets close enough to do something about it……."

"Mr. Pearsall, there's no sense in beating yourself up over this, that's why I'm here, remember?

So just relax, everything is working out just as we've planned."

"You're right. Thank you Mr. Bridger. You will inform me if anything else should turn up?"

"That's what you're paying me for." Sam Bridger said as he headed for the door.

"Oh, Mr. Bridger, did you plant the bugs?"

"Everything has been taken care of, as per your instructions. Good night Mr. Pearsall."

"Good night Mr. Bridger."

Pearsall locked the door behind Bridger and with a smile said, "Time to turn the tables, my sweet Clarice."

------------------------------------

The next day, Clarice went about her duties, taking care of her routine paperwork. She had seen Pearsall a couple of times, but he hadn't made an effort to speak to her. She wondered if he really might have been on something last night. Back to business as usual, she thought, as she really didn't seem to care one way or the other.

Clarice was filing her latest stack of reports when her phone rang. Slamming the file cabinet shut, she picked up the phone, "Starling."

"Starling, this is Pearsall. I need to see you in my office right away."

"I'll be right there Sir." she answered.

As Clarice covered the distance to Pearsall's office, her stomach started to tighten. She didn't like the tone of his voice when he requested her presence.

Entering Pearsall's outer office his secretary, Emily, told Clarice, "Go on in, he's waiting for you."

Clarice walked through the door, only to be greeted by Pearsall's back, as he stood looking out the window of his office. Slowly turning to face her Pearsall said, "Starling I have an assignment for you."

O.k., that didn't sound too bad, so why was her stomach still tied in knots.

After a few moments of silence and watching Pearsall poking around his desk she finally asked,

"So, what's the assignment Sir?"

"We are presently tracking a suspect wanted for several murders in Washington State, Oregon and Nevada. We believe him to be here in the D.C. area, so we're putting all Agents on alert."

"Excuse me Sir, but why all the drama, how many people has he killed?"

"He's killed six people, so far, which brings me to my point. It's not just people Starling,

it's Agents, female Agents to be exact."

She thought for a moment before continuing, "Do we know anything about him Sir?"

"Not much Starling, only that he kidnaps his victims, hog ties them and kills them with one shot to the back of the head with a 32 caliber weapon. We've been unable to establish a motive of any kind. The only evidence he leaves behind is the single shell casing from the bullet that kills his victims. Forensics has found nothing from the casings, or the nylon rope he uses to tie the victims with."

"So we basically have nothing to go on, we're all just sitting ducks? Have you told Ardelia?"

"Yes, all female Agents have been informed and offered a safe house if they wish."

"But not me, so where do I fit in to all of this?"

"As far as we know, all of the Agents have been abducted in public areas. Usually near their vehicles, or at least that's where they were all headed according to the last people to speak with them. So we feel you're safe at home, but when you leave the house or the office we will have an Agent tailing you."

"Let me guess," she hesitated to say the word, but knew what was coming, "I'm the bait."

"If you would rather not be involved I'll understand, but at this point, we are running out of options Starling. I need someone that I know can handle the pressure. So, what do you say?"

Clarice tried to figure a way out of this, but realizing it was either help with the investigation, or hang out with a bunch of female Agents, who with the exception of Ardelia, she had no interest in being around, she chose the former.

"All right Sir, I'm in."

"Good, I was hoping that's what you'd say. I have already selected you a bodyguard, so to speak." Pearsall picked up the phone and asked Emily to send in the Agent.

The Agent entered the office. He was dressed casually in jeans and a black polo shirt.

He stood about six feet tall, slender build and sported a crew cut. He appeared to have a couple days growth of beard, but it looked good on him, Clarice thought, as she also guessed his age to be about thirty-five.

The Agent walked over to Pearsall, shaking his hand before turning his attention to Clarice.

Pearsall said, "Clarice Starling may I present your shadow for the next few days,

Agent Sam Bridger."

--------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Lamb To The Slaughter

The usual applies; I own no one or nothing pertaining to this story.

**Chapter 7 Lamb To The Slaughter**

------------------------------------

Clarice shook Agent Bridger's hand and smiled politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Agent Starling. You don't have to worry about a thing. As long as I'm around you're totally safe." Bridger said as he smiled, but there was something there, in his eyes, it didn't last but a moment but Clarice had seen it none the less.

Getting a little paranoid are we Starling, she thought to herself. Abandoning the thought, for the time being, she asked Bridger, "So, how long have you been with the F.B.I. Agent Bridger?"

"I transferred over from Justice about a year ago."

Clarice had to fight the urge to roll her eyes, as the thought of Krendler popped into her head.

Taking control of the conversation Pearsall said, "Now Starling, we want you to do everything you normally would, normal is the key here. We don't want to scare our suspect off."

"Yes Sir, that shouldn't be a problem, I really don't go out much anyway."

"Well, you might need to alter that a bit Starling. We need you to be seen, so go to the mall, go out to dinner, go to the movies, you know, stuff like everyone does."

She wasn't quite sure how to take that, but she decided to let it drop and said, "O.k. Sir, then I think I'll make a coffee run, you want something?" she said as she turned for the door.

"No thank you Starling, just remember to keep your eyes open."

"You got it," she said. She was already half way through the door before she stopped, turning to look at Agent Bridger, who was still standing flatfooted in Pearsall's office,

"You coming shadow?" she quipped. "Right behind you." he responded.

------------------------------------

Cordell Doemling sat quietly on the porch of his new summer home, just outside of D.C.

Mason hadn't left him an overwhelming amount of money in his will, but it was enough to purchase the house and a new car. He had already found a new employer, a wealthy widow, who under the right circumstances, would leave him set for life.

As Cordell sat sipping his ice tea, he didn't notice the figure approaching from the rear.

Apparently he was too deep in thought, thinking up ways to spend the widow's money, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Before he could turn around, he heard the voice that belonged to the hand say,

"Good afternoon Mr. Doemling."

Cordell thought he might scream, if only his voice hadn't disappeared. So he did the only thing he could think of, nothing, which turned out to be a pretty smart move on his part.

Removing his hand from the petrified Cordell, Dr. Lecter moved around to face him.

Taking a seat across from Cordell he said, "I see you're not doing too badly after your former employer's unfortunate demise."

Cordell, frozen with fear, was still unable to find his voice. He was sure he was about to be removed from the planet by the man sitting across from him.

Seeing the trouble Cordell was having did nothing but amuse Dr. Lecter. Deciding to let Cordell of the hook, for now, he said, "Mr. Doemling, I am not here to harm you, rather I am here to ask a favor."

Finally, after swallowing hard, Cordell mustered enough courage to speak, "A favor?"

"Yes. I need you to deliver a message for me, to an old friend. I would do it myself, but at present, it would not be in my best interest."

In a meek voice, Cordell asked, "Who is it that I am to contact?"

"Ahh, so you will be taking the assignment then?"

Cordell didn't need to think about it. It was a no-brainer really. If Dr. Lecter needed a favor, that meant he probably wasn't going to kill him, at least not right away. So he did what any sane person would have done in his place, "Yes, I will do whatever you ask."

"Now, now Mr. Doemling, you should never issue a blank check to a man such as myself."

Dr. Lecter said with a smile that chilled Cordell to the bone.

Well Cordell, you sure stepped in it this time, he thought.

------------------------------------

When Clarice got back to headquarters, she headed for Pearsall's office. She still had a couple of questions about their so-called dinner date. Once again entering his outer office, she noticed his secretary was gone, probably out to lunch she thought.

Pearsall's door was open about four inches and she was just about to knock when she heard him say, "You just better make sure she doesn't find out, or it will be both our asses for sure." Then she heard him slam the phone down.

Waiting a couple minutes, she knocked on his door.

"Come in."

"Mr. Pearsall, may I speak with you?"

"Sure Starling, come in. What's on your mind?"

"Well Sir, I was kinda wondering about dinner last night. You haven't really made any attempt to discuss it and I was just curious."

"Curious about what Starling?"

"Why exactly, did you….."

Cutting her off he said, "Look Starling, I was going to tell you about this mess going on, last night, but you really seemed to be enjoying yourself, so I decided to wait until today, that's all."

Shooting Pearsall a fake smile she said, "Thanks Sir, that's all I wanted to know."

Clarice left his office and headed back to her own. Pushing the button for the elevator she said,

"Pearsall, you're a lying bastard and I _will_ find out what you're up to. You can count on it!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone has been really great! Thanks again for all the reviews.


	8. Secret Agent Man

You guys are great! Thanks for sticking with me!

The usual applies; I own no one or nothing pertaining to this story.

**Chapter 8 Secret Agent Man**

------------------------------------

For the next few days, Clarice did as she was instructed. She made trips to the mall, she went out to dinner and she even saw a movie, which impressed her so much, she couldn't even remember the title. After the first day, she hadn't noticed Agent Bridger at all.

She wondered if he was even still tailing her. Either he wasn't, or he was just that good, she thought.

That thought made her a little curious. Was he that good? She decided to find out. When she got to the office that morning, she sat down at her desk and turned on the computer.

Clarice decided to do a little background investigation on Agent Bridger.

Typing his name into the database, she hit enter and waited. After a few moments a screen came up; No Match Found. "All right then, lets broaden the search a little," she said to the computer.

Searching under all Federal Agents, she typed his last name only;

No Match Found.

Clarice looked at the screen, puzzled. "Where are you Agent Bridger?"

Closing out her search of Feds, she tried accessing the Justice Department files, knowing it probably wouldn't let her in, but she tried anyway. All she got back was; Access Denied.

"That figures." she said as she picked up the phone.

Clarice had dispatch connect her with the Justice Department.

The man on the other end of the phone sounded as if he had a mouth full of food as he said, "Records, this is Marvin."

"Hi Marvin, this is Special Agent Starling with the F.B.I., I need your help."

Marvin was very polite as she explained to him that they were having computer problems and some of their records had been damaged. He told her that he would get right on it and call her back with any information he could dig up on Agent Bridger. Clarice gave him her cell phone number and thanked him for his help.

With that finished, and nothing else on her agenda, Clarice decided to hit Starbucks.

Pearsall had told her to get out more, so she figured coffee was the best reason she could think of to comply with his request.

As Clarice drove out of the parking lot, there was no sign of her shadow. She thought briefly about asking Pearsall out right what was going on, that is until her friendly neighborhood madman chimed in, "Do you really think that's wise Agent Starling? Do you trust that he will tell you the truth? You have already determined that he has not been forthcoming with you."

Then, as if she could almost feel his lips against her ear, his breath on her cheek, in the softest of whispers she heard, "Go with your instincts Clarice."

Clarice would have liked nothing more than to enjoy the rest of the shiver that thought had given her, and she would have, had it not been for the rude person behind her, blowing his horn to get her to move. Granted the light was green, but still….

Clarice parked her car and entered her favorite coffeeshop. Ordering a double cappuccino, she sat down at one of the tables, her mind still on Agent Bridger.

She paid no attention to the man that had taken a seat at the table next to her, that is until she heard him say, "Agent Starling."

Clarice looked up from her cappuccino to see Cordell Doemling's pale face looking back at her.

"Mr. Doemling, this is a surprise. What brings you to such a fine establishment?"

Taking a deep breath Cordell said, "That would be you, Agent Starling."

"Me? Why would you want to see me, Mr. Doemling?"

"I'm here to deliver a message Agent Starling, from a mutual acquaintance."

That got her heart pumping.

"He said to tell you that you are being watched."

"Yeah I know, I'm on a case."

"No, that's not it, he said you've probably got suspicions about something already. He wasn't specific, he said a couple things that didn't make since to me, but he said you would understand."

"Sounds like him. So, what _did_ he say?"

"He said you might want to call an exterminator."

"Was that it?"

"He also said something about a wolf in sheeps clothing."

Clarice sat there for a minute, thinking about the message. The second message she understood. She knew something wasn't right and that Pearsall was behind it, but the first took a little more thought.

"He said I should call an exterminator?" she asked

"That's what he said."

Right on cue, the voice in her head asked, "Why would you need an exterminator little Starling?"

"Bugs," she whispered the word out loud.

When Clarice's cell phone rang it startled them both.

"Excuse me Mr. Doemling," she said as she answered the phone.

"Starling."

"Agent Starling, this is Marvin, from the Justic….."

Cutting him off she said, "Yes Marvin, did you find anything?"

"Not much Agent Starling, but what I did find, you're not gonna like."

"What did you find Marvin?"

"Well, Bridger did work for the Justice Department up until about two years ago.

He was dismissed after almost beating a suspect to death. He just went nuts on the guy, who by the way turned out to be innocent. There were never any charges filed by the Department or the suspect. In my opinion, the department paid the guy off to keep him quiet."

"Was there any personal information listed on Bridger?"

"None, except for the info I just gave you and I had to dig pretty deep to get that. It's like they just wiped him out of the system. Outta site, outta mind, I guess."

"Thanks Marvin, I really owe you one," she said as she hung up.

"I'm sorry Mr. Doemling, but I have to go."

"Agent Starling," he called to her as she was leaving. "What should I tell him if he comes back?"

She thought for a moment before responding, "Tell him the exterminator has been called."

Clarice started to leave. Stopping, she turned to Cordell once more and said,

"Oh and Mr. Doemling just one more thing, tell him, I remember."

--------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Rage

In honor of our missing Lecterphile!

Be well, C

The usual applies; I own no one or nothing pertaining to this story.

**Chapter 9 Rage**

------------------------------------

Clarice sped all the way home, getting angrier with every mile. Understanding Dr. Lecter's message was one thing, but when the realization that someone, probably Pearsall, had bugged her home finally set in, it made her furious.

Arriving home, she slammed the front door open and stood in the doorway like the planted device would just surrender its position. Calming herself down, she closed the door and went over to the stereo turning it on.

Turning the music up as loud as her neighbors would allow before calling in a noise complaint, she began her search. Clarice had torn up most of the living room before finding the first bug.

It had been tucked neatly under the edge of one of her endtables.

The second was found underneath the cabinet just above the refrigerator. After another hour or so, she found the third. This was the one that had pissed her off the most. It was stuck to the backside of the headboard in her bedroom.

Clarice sat down on the bed. She thought about crying, but her anger was too strong.

Now is not the time for tears. Now, she thought, is time to take control of this game.

------------------------------------

Pearsall was starting to get worried. He had found out that Starling had made an inquiry about Bridger from her computer. This was all starting to get out of hand. All he had wanted to do was catch Lecter. Director Noonan was retiring in six months and if he were able to catch Lecter, he would almost be assured of the Director's position and….

Now all he was assured of was a nice prison cell if he couldn't get this mess under control.

Pearsall knew the risk he was taking when he decided to align himself with Bridger. At the time he believed it was worth it, now he wasn't so sure.

Pearsall had also believed if he could get rid of Lecter, maybe, just maybe, he might have a chance with Starling. He discovered his feelings for her ran a little deeper than he cared to admit. A part of him was even grateful to Lecter for Killing Paul Krendler.

Paul could be such an ass.

He just couldn't understand the hold Lecter seem to have over Starling. It was like they were linked somehow. Crawford had been correct when he told her that she didn't want Hannibal Lecter inside her head. Unfortunately for Starling, that's exactly what happened. Pearsall only hoped that he could get rid of Lecter and set Starling free.

Pearsall stood staring out the window in his office, lost in his thoughts for a long time. Turning from the window, he picked up the phone and dialed Bridger's cell number.

When Bridger answered, Pearsall said, "I need to see you right now. We've got a problem."

Pearsall didn't wait for a response before hanging up. As Pearsall left his office, he told his secretary that he was leaving for the day.

------------------------------------

When Pearsall got home, he noticed his front door was unlocked. He entered the house figuring Bridger must already be here. As he stepped inside, closing the door behind him, he didn't see any sign of Bridger. Maybe I just forgot to lock the door, he thought.

Pearsall went into the kitchen and poured himself a drink, taking it with him to the living room.

This time, Bridger was standing in the middle of the room. Startled, Pearsall said, "Dammit, do you always have to go sneaking around?"

Bridger just smiled. "So what's so important that it couldn't wait until tonight?"

"We have a little problem Mr. Bridger. Starling has been making some inquiries into your background. I think she suspects something."

"You think? Of course she suspects something. Why else would she be checking me out?

What to you plan on doing about it?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should just call this whole thing off. There's just too much that can go wrong, especially with Starling poking around now."

"Call it off? I don't think so Mr. Pearsall. If Starling finds out the truth, well let's just say, it might be time Agent Starling retired, permanently."

"You mean….No, I won't hear of it. Your job was to help me draw Lecter out and kill him."

"What better way to bring Lecter out of hiding than to kill his 'Special Lady.'

"I said NO, Mr. Bridger. We'll find another way."

"I don't think so Mr. Pearsall." Bridger said, as he pushed Pearsall up against the living room wall. "You're not the only one here who has something to lose."

With his left forearm securely planted against Pearsall's throat, Bridger brought his right hand into view. Pearsall's eyes widened as he saw the large kitchen knife in Bridger's right hand.

"I AM sorry, Mr. Pearsall, but this was going to happen sooner or later. It just happens to be sooner."

Before Pearsall had time to say another word, Bridger plunged the knife into his abdomen.

Waiting a moment, Bridger made a sharp upward thrust and then turned the handle of the knife.

Bridger watched as the life drained from Pearsall's face. Removing the knife, he wiped the blade on Pearsall's shirt, "Never trust a homicidal maniac Mr. Pearsall, it could get you killed."

He said as he released Pearsall's body and watched as it slid down the wall, coming to rest on the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------


	10. The Watcher And The Watched

Final Chapter

For all of you who have taken the time to read and review my story:

Holly, Jennifer, littlp, Sabeth, Mischa, Jane, angelofnight, Shattered Mug,

Nikita, Whisper, jstarz927, Troesnaja, Hanniballover1181, Nanci, Luna,

LadyOfTruths, Saavik, The King and Queen of gore Kurt & Sam,

My little Sis Chameleon and The Master DianaLecter.

I am truly humbled and I thank you for all your kind words!

------------------------------------

The usual applies; I own no one or nothing pertaining to this story.

**Chapter 10 The Watcher And The Watched**

------------------------------------

A couple hours later, Clarice had gotten herself under control. She cleaned up the mess she had made searching for the bugs and decided to leave the listening devices in place, for the time being.

She was just about to look for something to eat when the doorbell rang. "Who is it?"

She barked as she got to the door.

"Agent Sam Bridger," the voice said from the other side.

"Crap," she said under her breath, as she remembered her gun was upstairs.

"What do you want Agent Bridger?"

"It's about the case Agent Starling, they caught the guy."

"Is that right, well that's great news, I'll read the report in the morning, I'm kinda busy right now, so I'll see you at the office tomorrow," she said as she began backing away from the door.

She thought if she made a run for it, she could get to her gun.

"Are you going to let me in, Agent Starling?"

"Like I said, I'm pretty busy and I……."

Just then Bridger kicked the door open, gun in hand, quickly scanning the room.

Starling didn't move. She watched curiously as Bridger looked around, but did not level the gun at her.

"Are you alone?" he said in a low voice.

"Yes," she responded.

Bridger's demeanor changed as he replaced the weapon into its holster.

Now Clarice was totally confused.

"We were worried he might have already gotten to you."

"Who?" she choked out, still not understanding what was going on.

"Dr. Lecter." he said as he tried to close the now useless front door.

"Agent Bridger, why would Dr. Lecter be here?"

"Well, they found Agent Pearsall about fifteen minutes ago in his home, dead, sliced up the middle and figured you were probably next."

Clarice didn't know what to make of the information she had just been given. She was sure that trusting Bridger was not an option and that even though the thought of Dr. Lecter killing Pearsall was not altogether out of the realm of possibility, it was highly unlikely.

At this stage of the game, she didn't think the Doctor would take such blatant action and chance the wrath of the Bureau, especially since she knew, as well as Dr. Lecter, that Pearsall wasn't a threat at this time.

"Why do they think it's Dr. Lecter?"

"Probably since Pearsall was gutted from his belly to his breastbone. Who else would do such a thing?"

------------------------------------

Dr. Lecter chuckled as he sat in Bridger's car, listening to the man's analysis. He had only caught the tail end of the conversation and he wondered if Clarice was buying Bridger's story.

Dr. Lecter had been on his way to pay his little Starling a visit, when he came across Bridger's abandoned vehicle. Noticing the surveillance equipment, he decided to listen in for a bit.

"Who would do such a thing indeed, Mr. Bridger."

------------------------------------

Clarice was still uncomfortable being alone with Bridger, who by now had made himself quite at home on her sofa.

After a few minutes she asked, "So does that mean they really didn't catch the other killer?"

"No, I'm afraid not and I was instructed to stay with you until this Lecter thing dies down."

"Great, and how long is this suppose to last?"

"They didn't say, as long as it takes I guess."

"Well maybe I should call in, to see what they want me to do."

"But I already told you Clarice, they want you to sit tight."

Clarice didn't like the tone of Bridger's voice and the way he said her name, her first name without her title. The game, she thought, is definitely coming to an end.

Her mind started working on a way to get upstairs and retrieve her weapon.

In the calmest tone she could summon she said, "I'll be right back Agent Bridger, I need to use the bathroom and freshen up a little. Feel free to raid the fridge, there's not a lot in it, but you're welcome to whatever you find."

She turned nonchalantly to the stairs and took a step before Bridger spoke, "No, I don't think so Clarice. I think you're going to stay right here."

Looking over her shoulder she said, "Excuse me?"

Clarice saw him tense as he made a move to get up.

Then she broke for the stairs, Bridger right behind her. She had almost made it to the landing, when she felt him grab her arm. Jerking her around he said, "And where do you think you're going? If it's the bedroom, I would be more than happy to join you."

Struggling to free herself from his grip, Clarice felt that he was slightly off balance, so she took the only option open to her at the time, she kicked him with all her force, catching him partially in the groin. It was enough, as Bridger released his grip on her to clutch at his soon to be swollen manhood, which caused him to fall backward, tumbling down the stairs, ending up at the bottom, on the floor, unconscious and at the feet of Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

------------------------------------

When Bridger regained consciousness, he found himself tied securely to a chair. The pain in his groin was no match for the pain in his left leg, which was now broken because of the fall.

He could see a bulge in his pant leg and blood stained the area.

"Compound fracture I'm afraid, Mr. Bridger. I would have set it for you, but I thought you might want to be awake for such a wonderful experience." Dr. Lecter said as he came into Bridger's view.

Bridger's eyes widened as Dr. Lecter bent down, reaching for his leg. He tried to scream, but the duct tape muffled the sound quite nicely.

Dr. Lecter placed one hand around Bridger's left ankle and the other about mid shin, just below the fracture.

The Doctor looked to his unwilling patient and said, "This is really gonna hurt," as he snapped Bridger's leg back into place. Even with the tape covering his mouth, Bridger made quite a commotion.

Hearing the noise, Clarice came downstairs. Stopping in front of Bridger she asked, "How's the leg loverboy?" Is your suffering as bad as that of the families of the female Agents you killed?

Yes, Mr. Bridger, I found your back-up weapon, a 32 caliber Barretta. So it looks like your earlier statement was correct after all. We caught the guy."

Dr. Lecter was now standing behind Bridger, as he reached into his pocket to remove his harpy.

Unfurling the blade, he placed it tightly against Bridger's throat. He then looked to Clarice and said, "Tell me Clarice, would you ever say to me, stop, if you loved me you'd stop?"

For a long moment, Clarice looked deeply into his eyes. She knew exactly what he was asking.

With one word, she could save Bridger's life. She could continue with hers, saving the sheep, tracking down the wolves, one by one.

She looked away from Dr. Lecter to the disgusting pile of garbage tied to her chair. His eyes pleaded with her for his life. No doubt the same look he had received from his victims, just before putting a bullet in their head.

The thought of Bridger killing all those women, just so he could be in a position to get at Dr. Lecter, for Pearsall no less, made her sick.

Clarice's gaze returned to the Doctor, who was waiting patiently for her decision.

She grinned, as she said, "Not in a thousand years."

--------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
